


Dance the Dance

by AngryPirateHusbands



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Developing Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Feelings, First Dance, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryPirateHusbands/pseuds/AngryPirateHusbands
Summary: The crew of the Walrus spends the night drinking, laughing, and filling the air with a fiddle's tune. Flint spends his night with Silver celebrating in a different way. In particular, teaching him how to do the waltz.Takes part towards the end of S3.





	

It seemed as though every crew member was up on the main deck of the Walrus, drinking and laughing and enjoying themselves for the first time in far too long. Earlier that day they had experienced a great victory in a raid against the English soldiers. They had suffered very few casualties and had even scored quite the haul. As a result Flint had granted them an evening of respite. And so the deck was lit by numerous lamps and a fiddle's music cut through the air. The quartermaster was winding through the throng of men when he finally spotted Billy. He was talking with the men, flagon in hand and a smile spread across his face. "Have you seen the Captain?" he asked him.

Billy gave a shake of his head. "Probably in his quarters," he answered with a slight jerk of his chin. "Never thought it was a good idea to celebrate with the rest of the crew."

Silver sighed but nodded. He gave the bosun a single pat on the shoulder as he hobbled past him. True enough when he entered the Captain's cabin Flint was sitting at his desk. A bottle of whiskey was set open beside him and from where he stood he could see it was half empty. "Not a good idea to drink alone," he pointed out as he moved forward.

Flint chuckled. When he raised his head his cheeks were flushed. "You can join me if you'd like."

Silver gladly accepted the invitation and took a short swig from the bottle himself. After a moment he sat down heavily on the cot and rubbed his leg. "The men seem in very good spirits tonight." The attempt at conversation was met with a low hum. Silver sighed and relaxed back on the heel of his hands. After all, he was perfectly content to enjoy an evening of silence. Well, almost. Even from within the cabin he could clearly hear the fiddles that played outside. Eventually he found his good foot tapping lightly along with the music. 

"Do you dance?"

An eyebrow rose at the question. "Dance? No," Silver said with a slight scoff. The man was giving him a curious look and he returned it. "Do you..?"

Flint gave a nod of his head as his lips twitched into a small smile. "Miranda loved to dance.. Said I had two left feet, though." His thumb moved to spin one of the many rings on his fingers. It was a nervous tick Silver had taken notice of long ago. Green eyes moved to stare at the floor as he continued. "Thomas was actually the one who taught me. He never cared for it, or for the formal events that warranted the skill, but... Said any proper military man in his employ should at least know the waltz."

Silver was dead silent. He had scooted onto the edge of the bed so as to better observe the man before him. Flint hardly ever shared anything of his past. While he had recently told him of his relationship with Miranda and Thomas Hamilton, he typically took great care to keep the man he was before at arm's length. And so he didn't dare interrupt him.

Flint was silent for several moments, slowly spinning that ring around and around before he spoke again. "Would you like to learn?"

Despite himself Silver chuckled. "Forgive me, but I think any grace or coordination I had before is now long gone." As he spoke he tapped the peg of his iron boot against the floor. 

"It's a slow dance with very simple steps," Flint encouraged him rather quietly. "And if it helps, I wasn't planning on spinning you." Humor glinted in his eyes and Silver found himself committing that expression to memory, for it was a rare one. 

Silver sighed heavily. "You are definitely drunk," he muttered. 

"Is that a yes?"

"Fine," Silver resigned with yet another huff. He pushed himself up from the cot and moved over to the desk to take another drink. "If you do try to spin me," he warned, "I with break your toes with my peg."

Flint chuckled but nodded in agreement. Despite the color in his cheeks and the haze in his eyes, the captain moved over to him with little trouble. Silver bristled as he felt that hand settle on the small of his back and guide him closer. "The waltz is fairly simple," he began. "Mostly small steps that involve moving your feet in a box as you travel across the room."

Silver mirrored his movements and placed his own hand low on Flint's back. At this the man shook his head. With calloused fingers he took Silver's hand and positioned it to rest on his shoulder. "Mine is on your back because I'm leading. Yours goes on my shoulder, and the other here in my hand." As he spoke he took the quartermaster's free hand in his own. Green eyes settled on where they touched, fingers stroking over his knuckles before giving a slight squeeze.

"What's next?" Silver asked. His head felt light from the whiskey but his body was still tense. Having Flint this close to him, just inches from being pressed together, it drove him mad.

His voice seemed to pull Flint from his thoughts and the man cleared his throat. "The main steps are the 'box step'. You step to the front, to the side, and then back," he murmured. "Do you you feel how I can guide you?" he then asked while taking a half step back. Silver nodded as that hand encouraged him to follow. That faint smile raised on Flint's lips once more. "Then just follow my lead."

The Captain appeared to wait for a specific strike of the fiddle outside before begining the dance. He followed the pattern he had described while murmuring under his breath. "One... two... three," with each particular step of their feet. Silver's gaze had immediately gone to the floor to watch their movements. However, this only caused him to fumble. When he did he immediately felt Flint's arm around his waist to hold him up. "Look at me," he instructed. "I got you."

Silver swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. He could smell the liquor on his breath. But in these close quarters he also caught the scent of salt spray and leather. The man straightened and they began again. This time, however, Flint gave more detailed instructions of the steps. Likely to discourage Silver from looking down at their feet. "One step forward. Now to the right and close. Then one step back on right, side left, close right." 

As they practiced Silver found himself getting more comfortable with the movements. He would still trip every so often but Flint would just smile and correct him. And so soon they were dancing about the room with ease. Flint went slowly so as to not force Silver to put undue stress on his leg, but even so it almost felt as if they were gliding. Still, he counted under his breath. "One... two... three.. turn. One... two... three..."

Silver could feel the heat in his cheeks. However, by now he wondered if it was less from the whiskey and more from their close contact. Flint's hand felt heavy against the small of his back, his breath warm against his ear. Certainly he could feel the way his pulse raced in their clasped hands. Eventually Flint slowed to a stop and Silver looked up at him curiously. His silent question was quickly answered as those hands moved up to cup his face. Fingers moved against the stubble on his cheeks as those piercing green eyes bore down into him. The rough pad of his thumb traced against his jaw. 

Moments later their mouths finally met. Flint kissed the man deeply, slowly. Silver parted his lips to entice the man further but he had already withdrawn. "I love you." Flint's words were just above a whisper but the way he looked at him now conveyed the same message.

Silver smirked softly before giving him another kiss. "Keep dancing," he advised gently. "I think there's another step you've yet to teach me."

**Author's Note:**

> So.... The other night, for some strange reason, I got the thought of what it would be like if Flint taught Silver how to waltz. Again, I have no idea why.


End file.
